Nunca es tarde
by VaneNane
Summary: Con el paso de los años, una tragedia hace que de un día para otro, Sousuke se de cuenta que tal vez el camino sencillo que tomo, no sea lo que esperaba. SouRin/ Makoharu. One shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación no son de mi propiedad. xp**

Llevo alrededor de 20 horas en este hospital.

Rin no deja de llorar por debajo del cabello, apartando su mirada de la mía y de la gente que en este instante le rodea, intentando con todas sus fuerzas de ser fuerte pero fracasando en el intento.

Sus ojos carmín, sonrojados e hinchados debajo, pueden describir en su totalidad lo quebrado que esta su ser en este momento.

Volteo y lo observo lentamente mientras todo lo demás parece pasar en cámara rápida, las personas y pacientes, doctores, gente de aseo, todos ignorantes del sentir de este chico y el mío. Resolviendo sus propios asuntos. Algunos urgentes, otros no tanto.

Lo observo detenidamente y voy dándome cuenta, de qué manera el tiempo cobro de las suyas con nuestros cuerpos detallando apenas unas casi nada notables arrugas de madurez en el rostro de mi mejor amigo de la infancia, mientras mi cuerpo por su parte, sano por completo sus heridas de mi irresponsabilidad adolescente.

Los años pasaron, tantas cosas que de alguna manera u otra nos hicieron lo que somos ahora.

…

Frente a nosotros, dos cuerpos postrados bajo sabanas color blanco, un neutro y tranquilizador color blanco, de hospital.

Esas telas cubriendo cuerpos carecientes de vida, ya sin algún rastro de lo que anteriormente eran personas vivas tratando de aferrarse desesperadamente a la vida por un segundo más.

… Los dos mejores amigos de Rin habían fallecido.

Con inquietud, miro como de una manera un tanto escalofriante y triste a la vez, la mano fría y dura de Tachibana se aferra totalmente del borde de los dedos de Nanase bajo aquellas sabanas que les cubren hasta los pies, cada uno acostado todavía en las camillas que les separaban ya sin ningún rastro de la alegría y aburrición que antes ambos emanaban como un ridículo complemento de palillos para comer antes de separarlos bruscamente.

Salgo de mis pensamientos, notando un poco molesto, como sin preguntarnos y sin aviso, uno de los forenses despega sin cuidado la mano de Tachibana de aquel agarre mientras un "CRACK" simple y triste queda como último sonido cruel en el ambiente.

Como si de la nada, estos sujetos simplemente hubiesen leído mi mente comprobando mi teoría de los palillos.

Rin a pesar de su actitud, no parece querer o tratar de hacer algo contra aquello, parece perdido en su mundo y solo puedo observarlo quietamente tratando de mantenerme estable, por mi amigo.

Suspiro.

Miro como los forenses se alejan rápidamente para terminar de hacer el papeleo correspondiente.

Sin animo alguno, y mi usual rostro por el que tengo conocimiento de que siempre se mantiene con una expresión dura, pienso y analizo detenidamente como los individuos frente a mi persona, inclusive en sus lechos de muerte, se mantuvieron juntos hasta que el último pestañeo de uno, fue visto por el otro antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Nacieron juntos, crecieron juntos, vivieron juntos, y se fueron juntos…

Como si el mundo hubiese creado una ley física en la cual el alma de uno, le perteneciese al otro de una manera tan fuerte, que inclusive en este punto cruel de la vida no pudieron separarse.

Parece que el tiempo también me dio la madurez suficiente, para no avergonzarme por este tipo de pensamientos.

Con aquello en mente, imágenes del día anterior llegan a mi cabeza de una manera culposa y a la vez increíble.

Recordando como ayer, todo esto parecía una vil broma telefónica de la cual personalmente me tuve que hacer cargo…

…

 _-¿Hola?... –_

 _-Rin, soy Sousuke-_

 _-¡¿Haa?! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-_

 _En general, tenía años sin ver a Rin, debido a ambas carreras y al desarrollo de estas con el paso de los años, simples llamadas de vez en cuando era nuestro único medio de comunicación hasta ahora, a parte de otros vínculos que nos unían, un tanto… más personales._

 _-Rin…no hay tiempo, ¿Aun estas al pendiente de las noticias en Tokio?-_

 _-¿Ahhh? … No, No… ¿Estas bien?, ¿Que sucede?, sabes que no tolero cuando quieres decir algo y no lo sueltas-_

 _Definitivamente las sorpresas no eran lo suyo._

 _-Suenas extraño Sousuke…-_

 _-Primero, prométeme que serás fuerte y te mantendrás tranquilo ante lo que te voy a decir-_

 _Mi corazón latía frenéticamente mientras sabía que el del otro también lo estaría._

 _-Escúpelo… -_

 _Solo un ruido ahogado y sordo se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea para cortarse la llamada sin alguna despedida o pregunta de por medio._

 _Sin alguna otra alternativa que dejar un mensaje de voz del lugar en el que me encontraría._

…

Inclusive en las noticias trasmitidas por una pequeña televisión en aquella sala de espera pública pasaban lo que ahora era la nota del momento de aquella gran ciudad. Mientras yo solo consideraba aquello como una muestra del morbo social diario que pasaban por televisión.

"Nuevamente, con la historia que conmovió al país, acerca de cómo un hombre protegió el cuerpo en desmayo de su mejor amigo por horas antes de salir por su cuenta de entre los escombros de los vagones que hace tres días hicieron colisión por fallos mecánicos acabando instantáneamente con la vida de 87 personas, reportando que desgraciadamente ambos hombres perdieron la lucha de sus vidas esta mañana después de horas en terapia intensiva en el hospital de…."

"Volvemos con la historia que está haciendo escándalo…"

"Las autoridades reportan que los fallos se debie…"

"Realmente para proteger a alguien de esa manera, necesita haber un vínculo aún más fuerte que la amistad, ¿No crees?, incluso se rumora que el sujeto tenía menos sangre en el cuerpo de la necesaria para poder hacer funcionar… "

La misma historia en cada uno de los canales disponibles.

Frustrado ante aquella ofensa, aprieto mi mano fuertemente sintiendo al instante una pequeña molestia entre mi palma.

Rápidamente, otro recuerdo me ataca haciéndome empezar a sentir una terrible tristeza y alegría a la vez, aunque de nueva cuenta se, que tengo que mostrarme firme ante la persona al lado mío.

Dirijo mis ojos aquas hacia mi mano, abriéndola suavemente, notando como dos anillos posan juntos en esta habiendo hecho unas pequeñas marcas en mi palma, debido al mismo apretón.

Estas argollas, que anteriormente habían estado en los dedos masculinos de los hombres frente a mí.

No era extraño, bueno… tal vez un poco.

Inclusive para Rin, aquello simplemente había sido como una noticia demasiado atrasada de lo que espero, hubiese sido ya obvio para todos los que rodeaban a aquel par.

Estaban enamorados.

Totalmente unidos desde la primera vez que mis ojos infantiles vieron como de una manera extraña, dentro de sus pesadas miradas, una feliz y otra seria, había un imán poderoso que les obligase a por lo menos, depender una vez al día del otro enterándose del estado del otro en el proceso. En ese entonces no le prestaba mucha atención a ese aspecto debido a mis conflictos con Nanase y la poca importancia que tenían para mí.

La única duda era… ¿Hasta dónde había llegado su relación como para compartir sortijas?

Con aquella pregunta un tanto muy vergonzosa para mi ser, apreté estos nuevamente entre mis manos metiéndolos en mis bolsillos del pantalón asegurándome fuesen lo suficientemente confiables como para guardar algo tan importante de dos personas que probablemente los usaban como una representación de lo que algún día iba a ser una realidad.

Casarse…

Yo ya me había casado.

Ahora esa era mi realidad, la realidad que compartía ahora con la hermana del sujeto al lado mío.

Casi, la viva copia exacta de la persona que no para de mirar aquel par que ya no está más con vida.

Esos dos que ahora probablemente estuviesen compartiendo vida en otro lugar, en una línea de tiempo diferente a la nuestra, el cielo, o alguna reencarnación, pero algo escalofriante dentro de mi podía asegurar que esta vida no era impedimento para seguir viéndose en otras.

Mi yo un tanto depresivo estaba emergiendo.

Con algo tan fuerte como aquello que juntaba a Tachibana y a Nanase, caigo en la cuenta que he tenido todo este tiempo las ansias de sujetar entre mis manos a esa cara tan destrozada y triste que se muestra al lado mío.

Mi mejor amigo.

Decirle que todo estará bien, y que probablemente fuese lo mejor para todos.

Aunque sepa que no es así.

Opte la mayoría del tiempo hasta ahora, en ocultar realmente un poco más de espontaneidad ante las cosas.

No siempre dar el primer paso o actuar al instante.

Al ver como los impulsos a veces podían dañar realmente de por vida por experiencia propia, decidí firmemente en pensar detenidamente las cosas antes de hacer algo.

Una carrera estable, esposa, hijos. Olvidar él hubiera y enfocarme en un futuro estable socialmente al lado de la persona que más amaba.

Tomar a mi persona ideal y permanecer al lado de esta para siempre.

…

… Pero al ver la imagen frente a mí.

De cómo dos personas a pesar de ser del mismo sexo, mentalmente completamente diferentes, y con un lazo tan fuerte, lucharon ante la posible crítica de los demás para permanecer juntos a pesar de las cosas que derivaba y de lo que un futuro incierto les pudo haber deparado.

La sociedad.

Un conjunto de desconocidos que todo este tiempo bloquearon mi mente para poder tapar en mí, la realidad de que me case con la persona incorrecta todo este tiempo.

Poner la cara de la persona que amaba, en un cuerpo de mujer.

…

Con cuidado, lentamente empiezo a sujetar la larguirucha y blanca mano al lado mío, empezando a sentir un fuerte acelerar en mi pulso.

Con un terrible miedo, empiezo a notar como la mirada confundida de mi mejor amigo empieza a tornarse seria dándome a entender por primera vez, un sentimiento de ambigüedad ante mis pensamientos anteriores.

Nuevamente arreglando nuestros errores de la adolescencia. Tanto tiempo perdido, y tantas promesas aún no hechas.

Rin devuelve el agarre de mi mano completamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y ambos empezamos a observar como nuestros demás conocidos empiezan a llegar al lugar, envueltos en caras tristes y llantos llenos de dolor.

Sin querer, caigo lentamente en la cuenta de cómo entre nuestras manos, los anillos de los amigos de Rin quedan prensados casi como si su presencia fuera nula.

Como si los deseos de sus dueños, se hicieran presentes entre nuestras palmas…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.**

Contestadora…

000 Buzón de voz 000

…

…

…

…

-Hijos los amo…-

-Gou… perdóname…, perdónanos…-

…

…

000 Fin del mensaje 000

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un año casi ha pasado.

Los recuerdos de Tachibana y Nanase siguen vigentes en las noticias, y Rin como cada mes, deja flores azules frente a sus fotografías en un espacio reservado dentro de este lugar.

A pesar de no haber sido parientes nuestros, sus personalidades únicas y su lazo, había hecho lazos terceros más fuertes aun sin su presencia.

Los medios de comunicación los recordaban como un acto de humanidad y compañerismo, mientras a mí se me estrujaba el corazón cada vez que recordaba aquel crujido entre sus manos antes de ser separados para ser cremados y posteriormente aventar sus cenizas al mar.

Yo por mi parte ahora puedo observar como un año más se borra de mi línea de tiempo.

El último mes desde mi divorcio, el primer mes que mi hijo empieza a perdonarme, el cuarto mes que Gou me dirige la palabra, el segundo mes que mi hija me visita, un año viviendo en un continente diferente al lado de la persona que amo, mi primer día como nuevamente casado y once horas usando los anillos de las personas que más admiro hasta ahora.

…

Nunca es tarde.

The End


End file.
